


Christmas in Manhattan

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: Malec + Manhattan in the snowOr the one where they take  a walk in central park and kiss in the snow





	Christmas in Manhattan

“Magnus let me go.” Alec huffed a laugh into the pillow at his love’s antics, “I need to stretch my back.”

Magnus bit lightly at Alec’s shoulder, nibbling and kissing at the skin, “I can think of a few other ways that you could stretch and none of them include leaving this bed.”

“I can feel you smirking against my back, you idiot.”

“I’m not, I swear.” He was and they both knew it. “I just think, that we should spend the day, in bed, just you and me, together, wrapped up against the cold.”  

Alec shuffled around turning to face Magnus. He blinked away the sleep that lingered against his lashes, a loving smile tugging at his lips as he took in the tender look that Magnus was giving him. 

Alec lightly licked his lips, “I would love that.”

Magnus kissed up the column of Alec’s neck, paying close attention to the deflect rune that graced his favourite place to kiss Alec, loving the way his love’s breath picked up ever so slightly as he teased over the rune. Finally reaching Alec’s lips, he faintly brushed their lips together, pressing down in barely a whisper, light as a feather before pulling away again, leaving Alec to lift his head, following the kiss that he desired.

“Stop teasing me.” Alec took it upon himself to lean forwards once again, chasing forwards to catch Magnus’ lips with his own.

But Magnus pulled away again, he found it hard to but it was worth the flustered blush that sat pretty on his love’s cheeks, “No, you said you wanted to stretch your legs, so get up, we’re going for a walk.”

Alec flopped, groaning loudly into the pillow, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Magnus grinned.

“You’re right, I could never.”

—

“Magnus, I thought we were going for a walk, why do we need a portal?”

“You’ll see, my love” With one hand the warlock waved his hand, purple sparks shooting out and dancing in the air before opening a portal and with the other hand, he extended that one to Alec, wiggling his fingers until the man clasped the hand with his own.

Even though Alec and Magnus have been together for months, the fizz that ignited his body whenever they touched had never ceased, if anything the fire that Magnus brought to Alec’s heart grew larger and brighter with every passing second. 

Together they stepped through the portal, leaving the loft behind them.

—

Stepping out of the portal Alec took in his surroundings. 

They had entered a park, a slight breeze rustling the deep orange leaves that hung precariously from the twisting trees, making them fall to the ground, one by one. The air was cold, pinching at their cheeks, painting a rose tint on their noses. The yellow beams of the morning sun were being covered by silver clouds that floated lazily in the sky, quickly transforming the fine blue sky with a grey sparkling hue. 

“Central Park?” Alec slow exhaled, his breath clouding before him.

“Yeah, I thought it might be nice, we can enjoy the beauty of our own city sometimes, it doesn’t always have to be Paris or Milan.” Magnus brushed a single finger over Alec’s eyebrows, trailing down and booping his nose, smiling as Alec went cross eyed following his movements.

“You know that I’m happy anywhere, so long as you’re there too.”

Magnus looked at him through his eyelashes, “You’re just saying that so I will kiss you.”

Alec smiled, dropping Magnus’ hands in favour of holding up his own in surrender, “Guilty. Is it working?”

“No, not a chance darling. Now let’s get walking.”

—

The park was absolutely still, many people shying away from the cold bite of the winter, but that’s not to say it was empty, but it was close enough that the presence of other people drifted away into the background, barely a buzz. Alec and Magnus were in their own world, chatting , delightfully to each other, occasionally Alec would try and sneak a kiss, but Magnus would pull away, teasing every time, smiling at the ever growing pout on Alec’s lips. 

“Magnus, my sweet, my love, my darling-”

“No, Lightwood, not going to happen, calling me pet names isn’t going to work.” Magnus’ laughter tinkled in the winter breeze, carrying through the trees, hitting Alec in the heart, delightfully singing in his ears.

—

Eventually they reached the bow bridge, settling in place in the middle, Magnus finally turned to look at Alec. He felt a pleasant hum of affection fizz down his hands as he brought them to wrap up in Alec’s scarf, pulling the Shadowhunter even closer. 

“Have you been stretched enough Alexander.”

“Yes.” He nodded his head eagerly.

“Would you like to go - oh is that snow I just felt.”   Magnus tilted his head to the sky, marvelling at the small sparkling flecks that flitted down, covering the ground in a pearly white blanket.

Alec stared at the exposed expanse of Magnus’ neck, oblivious to the snow fall, only focused at the wondrous look that graced his love’s face.

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Alec, after a long wait, capture his lips with his own. Their lips brushed lightly before Alec deepened the kiss, bringing his hands to cup Magnus’ face, pressing forwards, passion fuelling his movements. At some point Magnus had brought his hands down to Alec’s waist, running and tracing patterns into the soft skin. They stood their for what seemed like forever, as if they were the only two people in the world. 

Alec was the first to pull away, leaving his head still angled towards Magnus, he rested his forehead onto the other man’s, releasing the air from his lungs, sighing deeply as their breaths mingled.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them, “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> This fix is part of a Christmas series, where I will answering a new prompt every other day
> 
> A massive Thank you to Gracie at malecbane-wood for sending in this prompt x
> 
> Also come and say hi on Tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
